


Atelophobia

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Insecurities, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: Atelophobia:The fear of imperfection. The fear of never being good enough----------Kara was not perfect, she never tried to be. But after overhearing some people talking at the bar, she can't help but wonder if she really is what Lena needs. If she could ever be good enough.





	Atelophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Wow. So many stories in such a short period of time... I have a lot of free time. A LOT. Maybe too much (I'm getting a hobby) And oneshots are kind of easy to complete. I guess the knowledge that i dont have to continue, unless i really want to, helps.
> 
> Anyways, i got this idea after watching an scene from HIMYM, where Ted and Robin tell Marshall about the reacher and the settler in relationships. I honestly didn't like the concept, and then this was born.
> 
> It's kind of fluffy, but I also wanted to make it a bit angsty? This is just about Kara being open and feeling insecure. I know we always get Lena feeling like she is not good enough, like she has to make up for things, but Kara has her struggles too, you know?... Why not try this concept with her? We all know how Alien she feels sometimes, and we can relate.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it. Enjoy! Sorry for any error you find
> 
> I don't owe any of the characters

Being an Alien means many things for Kara Danvers. For starters, she has super power; so many super powers that allow her to help people in so many ways, she is grateful for that. It means that she is different, and more often than none, she doubts herself and how much she belongs. But it also means, she can do things that most can’t because of the powers, and it usually ends up getting her in unnecessary trouble. Take tonight for example. A simple night out in the alien bar, Winn and James were playing pool, while she watched them from the bar. Any human would be smiling and enjoying their drink, but Kara, being the special alien she is, caught herself listening to a group of people talking on a far end table.

“I’m telling you. I saw it on that human show” One of the guys said “Every relationship has a reacher and a settler. The reacher goes for someone out of their ‘league’, and the other ‘settles’ for someone bellow the so-called ‘league’”

“But I’m not settling for her” The other guy replied

“Look, it’s not bad a bad thing. Apparently, it gives the relationship balance or something like that. Is that really a bad thing?” One of the girls in the table asked

“I don’t want to feel like I’m settling. I don’t want to lead her on, just to find out that there was someone else all along”

“…Kara?” The blonde’s attention was brought back by someone standing in front of her

“Mon-el, hi. Didn’t see you coming back” She offered a smile as she sipped her club soda “Were you saying something?”

“Just asking if you needed something else” He smiled back and looked over the table “Were you listening to the Phorian's talk? I thought that was a rude thing to do. Or at least, that’s what Winn says”

Kara chuckled and shrugged “I didn’t mean to, sometimes it happens”

“Do you think they are right?” Mon-el asked as she looked over the table where Winn was playing “Do you think some people just settle for someone?”

“No. I mean… Why would someone settle?” Kara replied with a frown “If you decide to be with a person, it’s because you love them, not because you can’t do better”

Mon-el shrugged as he looked back at Kara “I know I’m not a catch. And James is… Winn could totally have a James if he was, you know, into it”

“Ah” Kara shook her head “No one is perfect, Mon-el”

“Don’t you feel like that sometimes?” He asked as she started cleaning the bar “I mean, we are not from here. We make relationships difficult, and we are with people that could do a lot better than us”

“I don’t make relationships difficult. Lena loves me and I love her”

“Hey, I’m not attacking you” He said softly “I’m not saying that. I just thought you would understand. We go out there, get hurt, and sometimes, people dislike us because we don’t belong. We are aliens. If Lena was with another human, if Winn had someone like James… Wouldn’t that be easier for them?”

Kara opened and closed her mouth, a crinkle starting to form “She does worry more because of me. She has an alert that goes off whenever I’m fighting. And every time I solar flare, she looks so small, and worried. It’s like waiting to see if I wake up or not takes years away from her”

“Winn is really smart” Mon-el said with a side smile “I don’t understand half of the things he is saying. I don’t like most of the shows he loves. He gets so excited when he meets someone that just gets it, you know?”

“Yeah” Kara nodded a bit “I can’t ever find a way to give Lena something special. Most of my dates are to small restaurants or dinners at home. She takes me to the fanciest places. You know that Jack once took her to an exclusive restaurant in Morocco? Even Veronica managed to take her to a private show in London”

“Wow. How do you compete with that?” Mon-el asked a bit dejected “I’m working extra hours to get Winn this action figure he really wants, but it’ll probably take my whole salary. I can’t imagine dating Lena”

“It’s wonderful. I feel like I have an advantage because I’m familiar with some of the concepts she tries to explain to me when it comes to her work” Kara shrugged “But I do wonder… one of the things she remembers the most from her time dating Jack, its how much fun they had making things explode and trying to save the world in their garage”

“Winn loves how passionate James is, his duty to the people. How he helps through CatCo, through Guardian” He rolled his eyes “I mean, I want to be someone good, but I’m not as passionate about it. I don’t even know if this is the best job I could ever get. I just know I’m good at it now”

Kara smiled at him, looking down at her glass “Well, congratulations Mon-el. You officially got us overthinking”

“Sorry. I know Lena is what humans call a catch, and because of her human status, out of your usual league” He shrugged “Winn is put together, smart, and out of my league. I though you would have more answers than me’

“Well, I think you need to get me a real drink now” Kara told him instead, making him chuckle

“I will join you” Mon-el replied, serving two glasses of Aldebaran rum “To our settlers”

“To us reachers” Kara added, toasting with Mon-el, finishing her glass at once

“Go Kara!” Mon-el yelled happily and rushed to the middle of the bar “Let’s dance!”

The Kryptonian followed him, and the both started jumping on their place, moving their arms around like crazy, while laughing out loud. Everyone at the bar was looking at them, but Kara couldn’t help but laugh louder at that “The earth is shaking!”

“Yeah!” Mon-el yelled, even though there was not music on “I feel it too!”

“Kara! Mon-el! Stop! You are going to cause an earthquake!” Winn was quickly approaching them, trying to walk as the whole bar tremble due to the Alien duo

“Look at your boyfriend, he can’t walk!” Kara teased with a laugh, Mon-el snorted

“Isn’t he cute? I drink and he gets drunk”

“Alright, stop” James had finally reach Kara through the commotion, holding her still as best as he could “Time to go home”

“No, I don’t want to go home” Kara whined and pouted “Lena is home”

“That’s a good thing, Kara. You love Lena” Winn said as he tries to hold Mon-el while trying to avoid his kisses “Behave”

“She loves Lena, but we realized we are reachers, Winn” Mon-el said against his neck “Sad, sad reachers”

“What are they talking about?” James asked and Winn shrugged

“I don’t know. I’m taking him home; I will try to get more information from him there. Can you handle Kara?”

James nodded “Yeah, I’ll call J’onn if I need back up”

Kara opened her eyes widely “Not space dad!” She quickly said and tried to make a run for it, almost falling

“Hey, hey. Careful there” James replied while holding her by the waist

“Oopsy” Kara said and offered a smile “Alright, alright. Take me to Alex”

“Kara… Lena will be worried if you don’t make it home”

“I want to go to Alex’s house!” Kara whined “Please? Or I will fly there myself”

James rolled his eyes but simply held the kryptonian close. He got them a cab and got Kara inside. The blonde just sat back, starting to sing the song that was on the radio with a big, happy smile. Once they stopped, Kara looked around and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest while looking at James in what she hopped was an intimidating manner

“This is not Alex’s house. This is my house” Kara told him with a pout as James helped him out

“Alex is out with Sam and Ruby. I sent a text to Lena. She asked me to get you here” He tried to explain as he paid

“I will go flying” The blonde said simply, easily getting out of James grip as she stumbled towards an alley

“Kara!” James called, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw Lena coming out of the building

“Kara Danvers” The woman called, making the blonde stop

“Uh oh. That’s not a happy Luthor” Kara tried to whisper as she looked around “Gotta hide”

“Kara, let’s just go inside” Lena took Kara’s purse and phone from James “Thank you, Jimmy”

“Anytime” He got back in the cab, knowing that Lena would be able to handle it

“I don’t want to go inside. Lena is inside” Kara mumbled as she kept walking, only stopping when a pair or arms held her by the waist “I’m taken”

“I know” Lena replied with a chuckle “What’s wrong with Lena being inside? She loves you, and will take care of you”

“Nuh-uh” Kara replied with a pout “Mon-el remind me of something very, very important today. Lena is going to leave me. If I go inside, she will leave”

“What? No” Lena moved so she was facing the blonde “Kara, look at me, I’m not going to leave you”

“Not you, silly. Lena” Kara said and looked up “She is up there. Happy, happy, happy”

“Okay, listen. I’m cold. Just come with me, yeah?” Lena started moving and Kara simply followed

Kara was singing as they walked, already forgetting where they were. When they got to the elevator and the door closed, the blonde started laughing while looking at one of the mirrors there. It didn’t make sense, but Kara found her drunken face hilarious, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from laughing along.

“I look silly” Kara managed to say once they got to the floor

“C’mon you dummy” Lena dragged Kara out of the elevator, walking her to the door “Stand still. I need to use my key”

Kara looked at the door, her eyes getting teary “I don’t want to go inside”

Lena turned around as soon as the door was open, frowning when she noticed the tears “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I’m a reacher” Kara told her softly “I’m a big, big reacher”

Lena took Kara’s hand “Okay, let’s sit down so you can explain”

Kara walked behind Lena silently, looking around like she was trying to make sure it was just them “Our place is awesome”

“It is” Lena agreed while settling in the couch

“Lena just bought it for us” Kara blinked and finally recognized the woman in front of her “You bought it for us”

“I did” Lena replied, trying to be careful with her words “What do you mean by reacher, Kara?”

The blonde shrugged “Some people at the bar were talking about relationships. Reachers goes for someone out of their league, and the settlers simply settle for someone bellow their league. They said it was good, but Mon-el got me thinking”

“Mon-el, uh?” Lena shook her head “You silly aliens. What did Mon-el say?”

“That we are reachers. Winn and you settle for us. You can do so much better” Kara said and moved to lay better on the couch “What am I going to do when you realize that?”

“Kara don’t be silly. I didn’t settle for you” Lena said and reached for her “You are amazing”

“But I’m not Jack or Veronica. I'm not human. I don't fit in. I can barely feed myself. I can’t afford a place like this. I can’t take you to fancy dates… I can’t even wear fancy clothes, unless you get them for me. I’m not good enough”

“Kara…” Lena tried to cut her off, but the blonde wouldn’t let her

“Besides, I’m smart but not ‘let’s cure cancer together’ smart. I doze off while trying to read some of the books you like… I’m awkward, not elegant at all, and I’m a mess when I eat. I make a fool of myself every time we go out. I notice people staring when I get large meals” Kara buried her face on the pillow “You can have anyone in the world, the galaxy even”

“But they are not you” Lena said, settling between Kara and the couch to hold her close

“They are better” Kara whined but turned around to bury her face against Lena instead “And I really, really love you. I don’t want you to leave”

“Honey…” Lena kissed the top of her head “Alright, listen. This is clearly something that bothers you, and we need to have a proper talk about it, when you are sober. Just know that I love you and you are wrong”

“But Lena…” Kara tried but the other woman shushed her

“Tomorrow, Kara. I need you to remember everything I’m going to say”

“But I’m hungry” Kara whined kissed Lena’s neck

The woman couldn’t help but laugh “What? Where did that come from?”

Kara shrugged “I get hungry when I’m sad. Eat my feelings away”

“Oh, I know” Lena simply replied, knowing that if she tried to explain why the sudden comment took her by surprise, the blonde wouldn’t get it on her current state

“Potstickers?” Kara asked with a small but hopeful smile

“Anything for you” Lena tried to pull back, but Kara pulled her closer “What is it?”

“I love you”

“I love you too” Lena kissed her forehead and moved out of the couch “C’mon, let’s feed you”

Lena helped the drunk Kryptonian move around the apartment, helping her settle before getting some of the potstickers she had order for Kara that night. The blonde ate and took as much water as Lena asked her to, before they walked to the room to lay in bed. Kara simply took her clothes off to snuggle Lena, happy to cuddle while wearing nothing but underwear. Lena just laugh as she pulled the blonde closer, resting for the night.

Kara woke up before her girlfriend did, and it took her a minute to remember where she was and what had happened the night before. She looked to her side and smile when she found Lena’s sleeping face, and she settled to look at her for a bit. Kara knew she was lucky, and she would give anything to make this woman happy, even if it meant letting her go someday. The blonde sighed. She was usually not this insecure, she knew Lena loved her, and through their two years of friendship and the seven months officially dating, Lena had done nothing but make her feel special, loved; but Kara couldn’t help but wonder if there was anyone else out there that could do a better job at making Lena feel just that.

_“ Rao, help me_ _” _Kara rarely spoke Kryptonian, but when she needed to pray, she felt it would be easier to communicate with Rao in her native language _“Make her happy”_

_“ I’ve never been happier” _The new voice made Kara jump as green eyes opened and focused on blue ones “Morning, dear”

“Lena” Kara breath out, offering a smile as they went back to speak English “You are getting better”

“One day you won’t ever hear my accent” Lena said, yawning a bit “Were you praying?”

Kara shrugged, pulling Lena closer to kiss her nose “Yeah, but don’t worry. I’m just being silly”

Lena stayed quiet as she studied Kara’s face, caressing her cheek after a moment “We need to talk about last night, about this” She sat up “Are you unhappy?”

“No” Kara rushed to say, sitting on the bed and taking Lena’s hands “Nothing like that”

“Have I done something to make you feel like you are not good enough?” Lena asked

“No” The blonde said and looked at their hands “You are perfect”

“Then what is it?” Lena tried to find her eyes “Kara, look at me”

The blonde looked up and offered a small smile “I told you, I can’t give you all the things you deserve, I’m a mess, I…”

“Alright, stop” Lena shook her head, pulling her hands to kiss them “I won’t let anyone, not even you, talk that way about you. Kara, do you truly believe that I’m with you because I’m settling?”

“No. I don’t know” Kara frowned, trying to keep eye contact “It’s not that I doubt you, I just think you deserve the world”

“You give me that and more” Lena started softly “Kara, no one ever made me feel as special and important as you do. You’ve always believed in me, you know what I need before I do, you have the right words" The woman smiled “You gave me friends, a family, a home… You know how much that means to me”

“Yeah” Kara agreed and smiled a bit “I told you, I’m being silly… The people at the bar, Mon-el…”

“I don’t know where they got that from. And Mon-el needs to talk to Winn if that’s what he feels, but I can assure you, there is no reacher or settler here. It took me some time to get use to the idea that someone as amazing as you choose me. I still have days when I don’t believe it. But then I get home, I see you smile, you kiss me, and I know you love me as much as I do”

“I really, really do” Kara replied with teary eyes, smile in face

“And I’m sorry if at any point I made you feel like you don’t give enough. I don’t buy things, or take you to nice places to impress you, I just like sharing that with you. I like spoiling you for giving me so many things that not even all my money can buy. Believe me, I tried. You make me so happy”

Kara chuckled a bit “Even when I get my face all dirty when we go to the five starts Italian place? Or when I get wine on the expensive dress I wear to the L-Corp galas?”

“Specially then” Lena said with a loving smile “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I grew up under people’s judgment, and honestly, none of it matters. When I’m with you, I don’t see anyone else. You are perfect with your imperfections, Kara. I wouldn’t change a thing”

“I make you worry so much. Supergirl is always in danger…”

Lena shook her head “My name comes with danger; we can’t live in fear. The only thing we can do is hope that we always make it back to the each other. We will never have a life if we let fear paralyze us”

“But I’m not human, I don’t always fit in. If you dated another human… it might be easier” Kara mumbled

“I have dated humans, and it’s not about race or species. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. Besides, I’m human and I don’t fit in. I’m one human that doesn’t fit the norm. If anything, it makes us perfect for each other”

“I still can’t take you to any dream dates. I mean, I can fly us to Morocco, or… or France, but I can’t pay any of the exclusive places they have”

“If you want to go there, then I’ll pay. You know I don’t have a problem with that” Lena replied, and Kara nodded as she looked down, the woman sighed “Ask me what my all-time favorite date was”

“What…?” Kara looked back at Lena who simply raised an eyebrow “Alright. What was your favorite date ever?”

“Third official date with this girl… We went to this tiny park; she found this place that had an ice cream flavor that I once told her was my favorite. It tasted just like the last ice cream I ate with my mother before she passed away… And when I started crying, she held me close” Lena smiled when Kara reached to help with her tears “There was no judgment, no rush to make me explain… in fact, she made me laugh and I felt so… safe. Free. I told her about my mother, about my family… She told me about hers”

“Sounds like a long talk” Kara commented with a small smile

“It was. We talked for hours, sitting on a park bench, Ice cream long gone, it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist. Then we went back to her place, I thought the mood had been ruin after my emotional breakdown, but then she ordered my favorite comfort food and sat with me to watch a baking show”

“It’s so weird how often you watch it, and how little you have learn. The oven is your Kryptonite”

Lena laughed and shrugged “And after eating, and joking around, we kissed. She was so gentle, yet so strong. It got heated and she had to carry me to her room because we didn’t want to break the kiss, because our bodies together felt too good to let go… and our night was magical. Like, four orgasm each, magical”

Kara blushed a bit “Good sex is always nice”

“It is. But that wasn’t the best part” Lena offered a shy smile “Afterwards, we were lying in bed. We were breathing hard, flushing red, messy hair, and even if she doesn’t sweat, I was kind of a sweaty mess. And she turned around, pulled me close and her eyes were shinning, but that might be wishful thinking, and she told me that I was beautiful”

“Most beautiful creature in the entire universe” Kara said softly “Just beautiful is not enough”

Kara could hear Lena’s heart beating faster as she smiled “And I believed her. I have been told that I’m hot, great in bed, mind-blowing” She chuckled when Kara blushed “But that was the moment that made me think… ‘So, this is what it should feel like’. After that, I was a goner. She got my heart. No fancy hotel, no fancy restaurant, no expensive gift… Just us”

“Just us” Kara agreed and leaned closer to kiss her softly “I’m sorry for letting everything get to me last night”

“It’s alright. You’re allowed to feel insecure; it happens. Sometimes, it happens to me. Specially when we have something so unique, and so much to discover” Lena gave her another peck “But always remember, I chose you as much as you chose me. And if you need me to remind you, just talk to me, we will figure it out together. This, and anything else that concerns you, alright? Together”

_“El Marayah”_ Kara chuckled a bit “Stronger together”

“Exactly” Lena gave her one last kiss before she pulled back “Are you feeling better?”

“I am” Kara smiled and bit her lip “But…”

“But…?” Lena smiled back, giving her time to continue “You can tell me, c’mon”

“I’m hungry” At that, Lena laughed, really laughed, and shook her head. Kara just kept smiling “What!? I get hungry when I’m happy”

“You get hungry when you are sad, get hungry when you are happy…” The blonde simply grinned at Lena’s teasing “Let’s go, I will make us some pancakes”

“Chocolate chip!” Kara cheered and got out of bed, carrying Lena over her shoulder, butt up in the air

“Kara Zor-El! Put me down!” Lena was laughing through the whole thing, playfully slapping Kara’s back

The blonde finally set Lena on her feet once they reached the kitchen, a big smile on her face “I love you”

“Silly Kryptonian” Lena rolled her eyes teasingly and moved to get the ingredients, they had a large breakfast to prepare “I love you too. Now, get in here and help me. And you better not burn it this time”

“Aye Aye, captain!”  Yeah, being an Alien meant many things for Kara; It was messy and dangerous at times, and it got her in trouble, but as long as she had her family, as long as she had Lena there to love her, and help her stand up when she needed it, she knew everything would be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end!
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
